List of hip hop musicians
The rappers, groups, record producers and DJs listed below each have pages on the Hip Hop Wiki. Once they have a page on the wiki, they will be added to the list. List # *2 Live Crew *2 Real *3rd Bass *5th Ward Boyz *.38 *50 Cent *213 A *A Tribe Called Quest *A.C. Chill *Ab-Soul *Above the Law *Afrika Baby Bam *Afrika Bambaataa *Afrika Islam *Afu-Ra *AG *Akinyele *Tha Alkaholiks *Ant Banks *Apache *Arabian Prince *Arrested Development *Artifacts *Audio Two *AWOL *AZ *Azie Faison B *The B.U.M.S. *B-Brazy *B-Legit *B-Mad *Baatin *Beastie Boys *Da Beatminerz *The Beatnuts *Big Boss *Big Daddy Kane *Big Freeze *Big Hawk *Big L *Big Lurch *Big Mello *Big Moe *Big Noyd *Big Pokey *Big Pun *Big Syke *Big Twan *Bigg Money Odis *Bishop Nehru *Biz Markie *Blac Haze *Black Hippy *Black Moon *Black Sheep *Black Star *Black Thought *Bloods & Crips *Bloodshed *Bone Thugs-n-Harmony *Boogie Down Productions *Boot Camp Clik *Bootie Brown *Brand Nubian *Broncoe *Buckshot *Buckwild *Bun B *Bushwick Bill *Busta Rhymes C *C.L. Smooth *C-Bo *Cam'ron *Canibus *Capital STEEZ *Capone-N-Noreaga *Casual *Chali 2na *Chamillionaire *Chance The Rapper *Charlie Brown *Children of the Corn *Chill Rob G *Chopmaster J *Chuck D *Coke La Rock *Cold 187um *Sean Combs *Common *Compton's Most Wanted *Consequence *Cool C *Coolio *Cormega *Crazy C *Crooklyn Dodgers *Cut Chemist *Cypress Hill D *D of Trinity Garden Cartel *The D.O.C. *D'Love *D12 *Daddy-O *Damu Ridas *Das EFX *Daz Dillinger *DBX *De La Soul *Dead End Alliance *Def Squad *Del the Funky Homosapien *Diamond D *Digable Planets *Diggin' in the Crates Crew *Digital Underground *Dilated Peoples *Dinco D *DJ Fuze *DJ Jazzy Jay *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *DJ JZ *DJ Kool Herc *DJ Mark the 45 King *DJ Muggs *DJ Nu-Mark *DJ Pooh *DJ Premier *DJ QBert *DJ Quik *DJ Scratch *DJ Screw *DJ Shadow *DJ Yella *DMX *Doctor Dré *Tha Dogg Pound *Dope E *Doug E. Fresh *Dr. Dre *Drake *DraMatik *Dredknotz *Dres E *E.S.G. *E-40 *Easy Mo Bee *Eazy-E *Ed Lover *Ed O.G *Eminem *EPMD *Eric B. *Eric B. & Rakim F *Fat Joe *Fat Pat *Fatlip *Fila Fresh Crew *The Firm *Flavor Flav *Flavor Unit *Foxy Brown *Freddie Foxxx *Freddie Gibbs *Freestyle Fellowship *Frost *Fugees G *G-Bone *G-Unit *The Game *Gang Starr *Gang Starr Foundation *Ganksta N-I-P *Geto Boys *The Ghetto Dwellas *Ghostface Killah *Gold Money *Grand Daddy I.U. *Grand Puba *Grand Wizzard Theodore *Grandmaster Caz *Grandmaster Flash *Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five *Grandmaster Flowers *Grimm *Group Home *Guru *GZA H *Hard 2 Obtain *Havoc *Heavy D *Heavy D & the Boyz *Herculoids *Hi-Tek *Hieroglyphics *Hit Squad I *Ice Cube *Ice-T *Illa J *Imani *InI *Inspectah Deck J *J Dilla *J-Swift *Ja Rule *Jadakiss *Jam Master Jay *Jarobi White *Jay Rock *Jay-Z *Jaz-O *Jemini the Gifted One *Jeru the Damaja *Joey Badass *John Bido *Johnny "J" *Juice Crew *Jurassic 5 K *K-Rino *K-Solo *Kam *Kendrick Lamar *Kenny K *Kid Capri *Da King & I *King Tee *KMD *Knobody *Knoc-turn'al *Kokane *Kool DJ Red Alert *Kool G Rap *Kool G Rap & DJ Polo *Kool Moe Dee *KRS-One *Kurupt L *L.E.S. *Lakim Shabazz *Large Professor *Leaders of the New School *Da Lench Mob *Lifers Group *Lil' Keke *Lil Wayne *Live Squad *LL Cool J *London Posse *Lord Finesse *Low Profile *The Lox *Luniz *Lux M *M.O.P. *Mac Dre *Craig Mack *Mack 10 *Madlib *Madvillain *Main Source *Majesty *Marley Marl *Mase *Maseo *Masta Ace *Masta Killa *Master P *MC Breed *MC Eiht *MC Lyte *MC Ren *MC Serch *MC Shan *Darryl McDaniels *McGruff *Method Man *Method Man & Redman *MF DOOM *Mike G (Jungle Brothers) *Milk Dee *Mobb Deep *Money-B *Mos Def *Mr. Magic *Ali Shaheed Muhammad *Munk wit da Funk *Keith Murray N *N.A.P. *N.W.A *Nas *Nate Dogg *Nationwide Rip Ridaz *Native Tongues *Naughty by Nature *Nice & Smooth *No I.D. *The Notorious B.I.G. O *O.C. *O.G. Style *Ol' Dirty Bastard *One Way *Onyx *Organized Konfusion *OutKast *Outlawz P *PackFM *Party Arty *Paul Wall *Pee-Wee *Pete Rock *Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth *The Pharcyde *Pharoahe Monch *Pimp C *PMD *Point Blank *Poor Righteous Teachers *Posdnuos *Prince Paul *Prince Po *Pro Era *Prodigy *Proof *PSK-13 *Public Enemy Q *Q-Tip *Queen Latifah *Questlove R *R.C.U. *Raekwon *Rakim *Rappin' 4-Tay *Raw Fusion *Ray Luv *RBX *Redman *Rhyme Syndicate *Richie Rich *Rick Ross *Rick Rubin *Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock *Rob Swift *Rob-O *Roc Raida *The Roots *Run-D.M.C. *RZA S *Saafir *Sadat X *Scarface *Schoolly D *Scientifik *Scott La Rock *Screwed Up Click *Seagram *Erick Sermon *Mopreme Shakur *Tupac Shakur *Shock G *Showbiz *Showbiz & A.G. *Russell Simmons *Sir Jinx *Skee-Lo *Slim Thug *Slimkid3 *Slum Village *Smif-n-Wessun *Snoop Dogg *Soulja Slim *Soulquarians *Souls of Mischief *South Central Cartel *South Park Coalition *Special Ed *Spice 1 *Statik Selektah *Steady B *Stetsasonic *Street Military *Stretch *The Sugarhill Gang T *Talib Kweli *Terminator X *The Terrorists *Three 6 Mafia *Thug Life *Tim Dog *Toddy Tee *Too Short *Trae tha Truth *Tragedy Khadafi *Treach *Treacherous Three *Trinity Garden Cartel *The Troubleneck Brothers *Tweedy Bird Loc *Twin Loc *Twista U *U-God *UGK *Ultramagnetic MC's V *Vic Mensa W *WC *WC and the Maad Circle *Kanye West *Westside Connection *Willie D *Wu-Tang Clan X *The X-Ecutioners *X-Raided *Xzibit Y *Yaki Kadafi *Yall So Stupid *YG'z *Yo-Yo *Young Mass *Young Soldierz *Yukmouth *YZ Z *Z-Ro Category:Lists